


All That We Are (Extended, Rated M)

by brigid1318



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Never written smut before, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigid1318/pseuds/brigid1318
Summary: An extended, very lemony look at Hank and Zoey's first night together. Can be read between chapters 46 and 47 of Take a Chance, or could be read as a stand alone for anyone who's craving very fluffy smut. Never written anything like this before, so please be gentle.





	All That We Are (Extended, Rated M)

**All That We Are (Extended)**

"Hank," Zoey whispered. "Please, make love to me?"

A dam broke inside me, hearing those words.

I leaned in and kissed Zoey fervently, unleashing all of the lust I'd kept under control for so long as I moved fully on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. I shifted my weight so I was in the cradle of her thighs while I thoroughly explored her mouth with my tongue. Her fingers threaded into my hair, tugging me closer as she moaned into the kiss.

I rolled my hips against her, so she could feel just how much I wanted her. My arousal pressed against her core, hard and insistent. She was scorching, even through her panties and my boxers.

Zoey pulled away from my mouth with a gasp. For a split second I feared that she wanted me to stop, but the way she didn't relinquish her hold on me said otherwise. She wrapped her legs around me, exhaling sharply when I rubbed up against her soaked center once again.

My claws trailed along her silky smooth leg, up to her bottom. I cradled it in my hand, feeling the supple flesh as I pressed her closer still.

My stars and garters, she was perfect. So soft and smooth and wonderful...

I kissed down her neck, enjoying the way goosebumps appeared when my teeth scraped against her skin. My tongue laved along her throat, into the hollow of her collarbone and down to her cleavage.

You'd think I would've learned my lesson by now, but you'd be wrong. I still tried to be much more suave than I really was. As such, when I reached around to undo Zoey's bra I ended up snagging the lacey fabric and completely tearing it from her body.

Thankfully she was too focused on other things to notice. I hastily pulled the destroyed bra away before it registered for her, fully revealing Zoey's breasts to me for the first time. For a moment I could only stare down at her in awe, supporting myself on my hands as I hovered over her.

Zoey was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about her, from the faint dusting of freckles on her breasts to her slim thighs, leading up to her perfect little butt. I wondered if there was freckles there, too? I was looking forward to finding out.

Her cheeks flushed under my intense gaze, the flush traveling down to her chest as I watched in fascination. She reached up to cover herself modestly.

"Please don't," I pleaded softly. "You're so beautiful, Zoey. I can't believe you're mine."

She flushed even brighter, if that was possible, but stopped trying to cover herself. Her hands reached up and skated across my body instead- my arms, my chest, down my stomach to toy uncertainly with the band of my boxers, and then back up again. The feather light touches made my breath catch.

I leaned down and peppered kisses across her sternum, moving to the swell of her breasts. The way her breathing sped up made me bolder. My tongue flicked against one of her nipples.

Zoey whimpered, her hips bucking up against mine. A low growl rumbled through my chest as her core ground against me once more.

Her reaction encouraged me to give her breasts further attention. I licked and teased one nipple with my mouth at a time, stroking with the other with my hand before switching off. I palmed and fondled the firm globes of her breasts with relish.

There was a huge difference between feeling them pressed against my chest, concealed by clothing, and being able to touch her bare flesh with my hands. It wasn't even comparable, to be honest.

All of my fears of disgusting Zoey were rapidly draining away. If anything, rather than causing her to shy away my claws and teeth brushing across her skin seemed to turn her on, if the way she shivered, moaned and writhed against me was any indication.

This was the first time for both of us, and I wouldn't consider it a success unless Zoey enjoyed herself as much as I did. The idea that I could hurt her in the act of lovemaking thoroughly repulsed me, though I knew it usually hurt for women the first time. I wanted to please her so badly... But how?

For once in my life I decided to listen to my instincts. As a feral, my mate's safety and pleasure were of the utmost importance. Surely, that side of me would know how to go about this?

I stopped my ministrations to her breasts so I could press another heated kiss to her lips. The peaks of her nipples brushing against my chest was incredibly arousing.

"Do you trust me?" I murmured against her lips.

"Completely," she breathed.

I grinned and gave her another kiss before pulling away and kissing a trail down the firm flesh of her stomach to the edge of her panties.

Zoey lifted her hips slightly to help me pull them off. I tried to be gentle, but in my eagerness my claws poked holes in the lace and completely shredded it.

My cheeks were suddenly hot enough to melt steel.

"I'm sorry," Zoey giggled, covering her mouth and blushing. "But that was _hot_."

I supposed, in a way, that my faux pas was actually a good thing. She was so busy giggling that she forgot to be shy about her complete nakedness.

Zoey pulled me up for another kiss, cradling my face between her hands. My arousal, still covered by my boxers, pressed insistently against her inner thigh.

"I love you, Hank," she whispered.

"I love you," I replied.

She seemed to hold her breath as I looked her over again, taking note of the light dusting of red, non-iridescent hair on her sex.

I leaned down and kissed her. "I'm a lucky man."

Zoey flushed prettily, demurely turning her head. I proceeded to kiss down her body again, starting at her neck. I didn't stop until my face was between her legs, pushing her thighs apart to reveal all of her to me. The scent of her arousal made me hard to the point of pain.

I wasn't really sure what I was doing at this point. I was just going to have to go by trial-and-error.

_Here goes..._

She gasped when my tongue snaked out to flick against her nub. Her hips bucked, so I hooked my hands over her thighs to keep her in place while I pleasured her.

"Oh my God, Hank," Zoey choked out.

Her hand twisted in the sheets and her back arched off the bed, which I took to be a good sign. I licked and sucked, paying attention to what she seemed to like best and using the moans and gasps of my name as a guide. It was music to my ears, like I was the most important person on the planet to her.

Within minutes Zoey went rigid and shouted my name as she climaxed. I knew she did, because I could smell it. If I weren't so determined to please her the scent would've driven me mad by now.

I pressed a kiss to the little patch of hair and moved back to lay next to her trembling body while she steadied her breathing. My hand reached out to drift along her side.

"Wow," she whispered, turning towards me. Her eyes smoldered into mine, stirring desire anew deep in my gut. "Hank, that was- _wow_. I've never- um-"

I grinned shyly, feeling quite proud of myself. My wife's first ever orgasm belonged to me. I hoped it would be the first of many.

"C-can I touch you?"

_Is that even a question?_

I nodded eagerly and held my breath as her hand drifted down my stomach and slid inside my underwear. Somehow the hesitation with which she moved made it even more enticing.

Zoey gingerly explored, her face burning as she touched me for the first time. I twitched happily in her hand, enjoying the attention immensely. After a minute or two she got bolder and gently pulled my boxers off, so we were both naked.

It was my turn to feel self-conscious. Zoey was so beautiful, and I... I definitely _wasn't_. She was smooth and supple, perfection personified in curves and angles. I, on the other hand, was covered in hair and looked like a monster.

My own inadequacies weighed down on me like a noose around my neck.

But Zoey seemed to think otherwise, if the way she bit her lip and her eyes lit up as she looked me over was any indication.

She kissed me tenderly. "You're mine," she murmured against my lips, as her hand trailed down between us to touch me again.

I wasn't coherent enough to form an answer, because the hard squeezes and feather light touches of skin on skin threatened to drive me mad. She wasn't moving in any particular rhythm, but the stimulation was still enough to arouse me to the point of pain again.

And then Zoey leaned down and put me in her mouth. The warmth, the wetness- my breath escaped in a woosh and it was all I could do to make sure I didn't poke holes in the sheets with my claws as she experimented on me with her mouth and tongue.

"Z-zoey," I choked out after a few minutes. I reached out and brushed my hand along her face, guiding her chin up to face me.

"What?" she asked, horrified. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"No," I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's just, um-"

I didn't want to come in her mouth, as much as I was enjoying myself. Maybe later we could try that, but not right now. Not this time.

But thankfully my darling wife understood the reason behind my hesitation, because she cleared her throat and tried to look rather business-like.

"I-I think I should be on top at first," she said, still toying with me.

It made sense, really. With her in control like that, Zoey would be able to stop if anything started to hurt her this first time. The fact that I would be able to see all of her gorgeous body in the meantime was an added, delightful bonus.

I nodded in agreement and laced my claws through her hair, pulling her down for a kiss.

Zoey slipped her leg over me without breaking the kiss, so her heat was tantalizingly close. I could feel myself slipping and sliding near her entrance, so it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

This was it.

The moment I'd been waiting for since I hit puberty, the moment I'd never thought would happen for me- especially after my second mutation. But here I was, about to make love to the most beautiful woman in the world. My wife.

"I love you," I murmured against her mouth, sliding my hands down to her waist.

"I love you," Zoey whispered.

Then she sat up, her eyes locked on mine, and slowly, inch by inch, took me inside of her. I wanted to watch her face for signs of pain, but found my eyes closing in pleasure from being surrounded by her heat, her tightness. It was agony to stop myself from thrusting up to fill her the rest of the way.

There was no moment where Zoey cried out in pain or anything like that. Later we learned that the whole "first time hurting for a woman" doesn't happen if she is properly aroused and relaxed. Some men just don't take the time to get their partner ready, but I certainly had.

No, thankfully there was no pain as Zoey took me in. Within a minute I was fully sheathed inside of her. The temptation to move tormented me, but I couldn't. Not until she gave me the go-ahead.

"You ok?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Zoey nodded, her cheeks blushing adorably. "It doesn't hurt, really. Just... stretched."

She rotated her hips. A small moan escaped her throat, just as my breath escaped me in a hiss.

The feeling was just too much. "Zoey..." I groaned, my hands tightening on her waist reflexively.

She experimentally shifted again, sitting up on her knees and bringing herself back down. And again. I choked on my own air.

I had to keep reminding myself to let Zoey set the pace. Otherwise I would've just grabbed her and started slamming my hips into hers.

But I let her figure it out, discovering the angle she preferred. I didn't really care- it all felt fantastic to me. Instead I focused on the little gasps that escaped her lips, the way her breasts bounced with each movement and the way her cheeks flushed from the exertion. I wanted to commit all of it to memory, this first time with my fire fairy.

Finally Zoey seemed to find an angle that she enjoyed. Her nails dug into the fur on my chest as she sped up and found a rhythm.

For a few minutes I was just mesmerized, watching my wife ride me like that. But eventually I snapped out of it and realized I should probably, you know, actually participate.

So I started to tentatively meet her thrusts with my own.

"Hank..." Zoey moaned. "Please, more-"

I didn't need telling twice. I started rolling my hips up into hers, simultaneously using my hands on her waist to bring her down against me.

"Yes- oh God- like that-"

Again I used her reactions as my guide, slowly building a rhythm until finally I felt Zoey's inner muscles flutter around me as she moaned my name.

I flipped her over so I was on top, making her gasp in surprise.

"You ok?" I asked.

Zoey grinned, still trying to catch her breath, and nodded.

I smiled too and leaned in to kiss her deeply as I started to slowly thrust into her again. I still hadn't finished yet, and I hoped to make her come one more time before I did.

Thank goodness for feral stamina.

I went slow for a long while, just enjoying the feeling of closeness as we kissed. The way we were sharing this exquisite sensation made it seem as if we had merged into one entity.

But eventually I picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster and faster. Zoey wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing me in deeper.

The passion between us was building, taking us higher and higher, and I couldn't look away from my wife's face, even as I kissed her mouth and down her neck. I wanted to know I was giving her this feeling- I needed her pleasure like air.

Zoey gasped as she fell over the edge, her channel clenching around me once more. This time I followed, chasing her pleasure with mine. Our eyes were locked as we watched each other reach the ultimate peak together.

For a moment neither of us moved, instead taking a moment to catch our breath. Then Zoey pulled me down for an ardent kiss.

"I love you," she whispered. "That was- you were-"

I chuckled in relief and pulled out, laying down next to her and pulling her close. "I love you," I murmured, burying my face in her curls as we snuggled together.

For a first time, I thought that had gone wonderfully.

And I could imagine that it was only going to get better.

 


End file.
